Honest Game Trailers - Jurassic Park Games
Jurassic Park Games is the 205th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy '''and features a special appearance by ''Jurassic Park actor Jeff Goldblum. It parodies multiple Jurassic Park action-adventure video games.'' It was published on June 19, 2018 to coincide with the theatrical release of the movie 'Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. ''Jurassic Park Games ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 600k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Jurassic Park Games on YouTube "The video game developers were so preoccupied with whether they could make a Jurassic Park game, they didn’t stop to think if they should make a game where you don’t even bring back the heroic, good-looking, brilliant Ian Malcolm." '~ Jeff Goldblum, Honest Game Trailers - Jurassic Park Games'' Script '''Epic Voice Guy: In a world where franchises are milked until they're drier than a box of sand, comes a series of games based on a classic film franchise about history's worst idea for a theme park, that will have you asking - how do you screw up fighting dinosaurs? Jurassic Park Discover the legacy of Jurassic Park's ''video game spin-offs that somehow took three movies and somehow turned them into 40+ bad games! Where you'll send hundreds of dinos back to extinction where they belong. In gameplay that's mostly the exact opposite of everything that happens in ''Jurassic Park! ''Although, honestly, a movie about blowing up raptors with rocket launchers might not be so bad! Uncover the long history of ''Jurassic Park ''video games, with titles on basically every platform that ever existed! Featuring: the official movie games that were completely different for every console (that one's just ''Contra!); the offensively low-effort mini game collection; the one where you straight up vaporize dinosaurs and people; the side-scrolling ones; the top down ones; the first-person ones; this primal rage-like fighter; the inevitable handheld and mobile versions; that Telltale game that made everybody decide that they were getting tired of Telltale games, dinosaur Pokemon; the LEGO version (because of course there's a LEGO one!); and the numerous arcade games that had you shooting endless bullets down the throat of a T-rex! In a collection of titles so random and different that it seems like they were wiling to slap the name "Jurassic Park" on anything as long as it had dinosaurs! Jeff Goldblum: Um, um, hello? Epic Voice Guy: Uhh, hello? Jeff Goldblum: Uhh, yes, hi there. Epic Voice Guy: Whoa! Is that Jeff-Freaking-Goldblum?! Jeff Goldblum: Say, would you mind if I, uhh, if I took this next part? Epic Voice Guy: Uhh, of course! Here you go! Jeff Goldblum: '''Ahem. The video game developers were so preoccupied with whether they could make a Jurassic Park game, they didn’t, uhh, stop to think if they should make a game where you don’t even bring back the heroic, good-lookin', and brilliant Ian Malcolm. Uhh, unlike the brand new ''Jurassic World Evolution ''game that's currently out right now. '''Epic Voice Guy: Was that a plug Jeff Goldblum? Jeff Goldblum: '''Well, I mean, is it a plug if it's for the best Jurassic game? '''Epic Voice Guy: Huh. I guess not. Thanks Jeff Goldblum! Jeff Goldblum: '''No, no, no, please just, uhh, just call me Jeff. ...or Dr. Malcolm. '''Epic Voice Guy: Uhh.... So hold on to your butts and get ready to blow some dinosaurs into the Jurassic, in a franchise that won't ever go out of style, because as long as the movie franchise gets more reboots and sequels, and executives feel a compulsive need to crank out half-assed tie-ins for quick cash, we'll always have Jurassic Park! Starring: Michael Cera Triceratops; Little Big Foot; Reptile If He Were... A Reptile; Saber Back; Leather Birdies; Full Velocity Lizards; Completely Inaccurate; Bad Hugs; Googlysaurus Rex; and Shirtless Jeff Goldblum - I mean, Shirtless Dr Malcolm. for Jurassic Park Games ''was 'Dinodentity Crisis.']] 'Dinodentity Crisis' How awesome would it be if there was a game where instead of people shooting dinosaurs, dinosaurs shot people?! Oh, that's just ''Turok... ''I was thinking about ''Turok. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for many movies in the Jurassic franchise, including Jurassic Park, The Lost World, '''Jurassic Park 3, Jurassic World ''and 'Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Jurassic Park Games ''has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote that the video "shredded" the Jurassic Park games, and said it was "absolutely epic when it comes to talking about the odd range of Jurassic Park games we’ve gotten over the years." Workman also appreciated Jeff Goldblum's appearance, noting "Obviously, he plugs the Jurassic World Evolution game that came out earlier this month from Frontier Developments, in which he narrates. He’s then asked if it’s a plug, in which Jeff replies, 'Well, I mean, is it a plug if it’s for the best Jurassic ''game?' He’s got a point." Chris Calles of Don't Feet the Gamers said it was a "brilliant idea" to use Jeff Goldblum. Calles also appreciated the range of games the video covered, wrting that the ''Honest Game Trailer "''provides fans with epic explanations of the many games which have been born from the Jurassic franchise over the years. Ranging from titles such as SEGA’s amazing arcade shooter The Lost World: ''Jurassic Park, to the horrible Primal Rage wannabe of Warpath: this video covers them all." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Special guest narration: Jeff Goldblum External links * 'Jurassic Park Games Get Ripped To Shreds By Jeff Goldblum and Honest Game Trailers ' - ComicBook.com article * 'Jurassic Park Games Destroyed By Jeff Goldblum And Honest Game Trailers (VIDEO) ' - Don't Feed the Gamers article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Jurassic Park Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Oceans Software Category:BlueSky Software Category:Sega Category:Telltale Games Category:Konami Category:Gameloft Category:Ludia Category:TT Fusion Category:Blue Tongue Entertainment Category:Black Ops Entertainment Category:Sega AM3 Category:THQ Category:Electronic Arts Category:Universal Interactive Category:Raw Thrills Category:Torus Games Category:Knowledge Adventure Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Frontier Developments Category:Celebrity guests